YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER
by JUCIFICS
Summary: FIRST EVER FANFIC. EDWARD DECIDED TO TAKE THING FURTHER WITH BELLA IN TWILIGHT, LATER HE RELISES THAT THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER WHAT HAPPENHS WHEN HE SEE HER AGAIN 5 YEARS LATER.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC PLEASE LET ME NO IF IT IS ANY GOOD.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**SUMMERY: EDWARD DECIDED TO TAKE THING FURTHER WILL BELLA, LATER HE RELISES THAT THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER WHAT HAPPENHS WHEN HE SEE HER AGAIN 5 YEARS LATER.**

**YOU SAID FOREVER**

Bella's POV

Edward decided that the boundaries that he was so certain on having where going to be let down for this one night. He tried to make it special by taking me to an Italian restaurant then to our meadow it was all going good until it came down to doing "it" I got really scared I didn't know what I was doing and by the looks of it neither did he.

Bella are you sure you want to do this he said it really frustrates me because I don't know what you're thinking.

In the end we finally did "it" I couldn't believe how good it felt but now Edward was being so crabby I told him 2 go and hunt but he said he hunted before we went out I couldn't understand why he was being so crabby and his eye where black. Then it came to me I could smell the blood my blood it was not a great position for us to be in as he craved my blood for so long.

All of a sudden Alice came charging into the room along with Carlisle I didn't know what to do I was naked and my best friend and boyfriend dad was in the room I suddenly pulled the covers over as fast as I could. Alice was then dragging Edward out of the room and Carlisle was crouched down in front of my looking like he was going to pounce on Edward any minute.

I looked over to where Alice was holding Edward and couldn't believe my eyes he was trying to escape to get to my Emmet and Jasper were there in seconds dragging him outside and jasper was washing calmness all over me he must have felt how scared I were.

After Edward was gone Carlisle Alice was comforting me all I wanted to know was what wrong with Edward and why they are being so protected over me. Within seconds of me thinking this Alice was telling me she had a vision of me and Edward and blood all around us she thought Edward had killed me by mistake then she realised what we was doing and what Edward was about to do before she came in.

I asked her what he was going to do but she said it was too brutal and not something that she wants to repeat. Carlisle was the next to speak asking if I was ok and if Edward hurt me I said I was perfectly fine why, he then informed me I was covered in bruises I never realised. I just wanted Edward back with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry its took me so long to put the next chapter up but I've been really busy thank you to the ones that reviewed and I hope more people review. So here is the next few chapters' hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing wish I did **

**BPOV**

**All I wanted was Edward back in my arms all the Cullen girls where in the room including Rosalie which kinda shocked me so something bad must be going all I could hear was Carlisle shouting saying something like how irresponsible he was and he could of killed me I automatically knew it was Edward he was shouting at.**

**I tried to go and tell him I was as much to blame than Edward I kept pushing and pushing till he finally gave in but the Cullen girls would let me move from the bed they went about cleaning the room and told me to shower whilst they did it. Once I was showered and cleaned up all the shouting had stopped and there was no-one in the room then I saw him in the corner near the large window I tried to rush over to him to kiss him and tell it was ok but he moved so fast I just stood there not knowing what to do. **

**He turned around I could tell he had been crying even if no tears would ever produce I could tell the next words he said broke my heart into a million pieces. He said "Bella my one and only love I have to leave and I don't know if I will see again but know I love you with all my heart and I am truly sorry for what happened but its over" I couldn't believe he told me he's leaving me I tried to speak but no sound would come out he walked over to me kissed me and was gone.**

**I walked down the stairs all the Cullen's were staring at me then everything went blank I think it was Alice who caught me when I came to I was in my bed and Alice was sat beside me looking through the picture album and giggling to herself probably about how red I am in some of the pictures. Then it all came back to me he left me all I could do was cry and cry Alice was there to comfort me she then told me the rest of the Cullen's were leaving to it made me cry even more. I asked if I could say goodbye to everyone she told me yes and they were leaving tomorrow night she wouldn't tell me were they were going but made me promise I'd move on and forget about him. I said I would try but I knew I wouldn't. **

**Saying goodbye to my second family broke my heart even more if it could break any more as I watched them drive on to an unknown destination I fell onto my knees and sobbed and sobbed till they was no tears left as I drove home thinking about all the happy time I had with the Cullen's I didn't know what I would do next so I put a happy face on and pretending like nothing had happened.**

**EPOV**

**I couldn't believe it me and Bella finally had sex and I go and mess it up by craving her blood. When Alice and Carlisle came barging in I smelt her ten time more than I ever did before I could help myself I tried to lunge at my beautiful Bella what kind of monster would do that. If it weren't for Jasper and Emmett I think Bella would be dead now.**

**Carlisle was shouting at me downstairs after I hunted I killed two grizzlies and two deer's I was satisfied. Carlisle was saying how stupid I was and what if I killed her I knew then that I had to go, even though it meant leaving my beloved Bella behind. Once everything had calmed down and Carlisle had stopped shouting at me I called the girls downs I knew Bella was in the shower I told them of my plan that I would leave and never come back. Alice was the angriest as her and Bella had become best friends and she knew they would come with her even Rosalie was mad and with them tow being mad meant that Jasper and Emmett were mad only Carlisle and Esme were not mad they was the only one who understood what I had to do. **

**I could hear Bella get out the shower so I decide to wait in the room to tell her. When I saw her beautiful face light up at seeing me I could help but smile I knew she couldn't see as the room was pitch black she tried to come to me probably to say its ok I didn't know I could read her mind. When I next looked at her face it looked to pained and I knew it was my fault I put that pain there what I said next to her broke my heart as much as it broke hers.**

**I told her that I was leaving and didn't know if I would see her again I told her she was the love of my life gave her one more kiss and fled I could see her trying to speak but it seemed she could form no words. I watched her for a little while she was sobbing hysterically as she walked down the stairs to tell the others then I saw her collapse and Alice catching her I knew it was supposed to be me but I couldn't. I was sobbing on a tree outside her house waiting for her to wake up once she did everything seemed and looked fine with her then her face changed into loads of different emotions even Jasper wouldn't be able to keep up Alice was there comforting her telling her they was leaving too and for her to try and forget about me.**

**I stayed in Forks a little longer than my family Bella was putting a front on with Charlie and her friend sat schools she was even getting close with Jacob a La Push boy. She looked happy to everyone else but at night she would cry out for me and I could comfort her she started getting sick that was then I decided to leave I knew if I stayed any longer I would want to help her and tell her she would be fine. So took one last look at her sleeping form kissed her forehead she cried out my name and left without a glance back.**

**I really hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think and what else I should put in it. I'm putting another chapter or so up within the next day or two. **


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter I am going to introduce and new clan they are not in it much, and I really hope I'm going the right way with this please tell me if I am not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Summers Clan and Bella's Children**

**EPOV (still)**

**After I left Fork and the love of my life I ran and ran until I ended up in Alaska were I knew my family would be. Once I arrived at the house before I could knock the door burst open and my family was all there to greet me all except one she was still pretty mad at me for leaving Bella I was still mad at myself for leaving her. But I knew it was the right thing to do and I would go back one day in the near future to see how she is. **

**APOV **

**I couldn't believe it that Edward had finally let down his boundaries but then the vision of what would happen after caught me off guard. I comforted Bella when he told her he was leaving and when I told her we all were leaving it killed me to leave her but a vision told me she will be happy someday with children I just didn't know when it would be I vowed to go back and she her within the next year or so I already missed her so much. **

**We moved leaving my best friend and sister behind and Edward was nowhere to be found I tried looking for him but it was like he was blocking me until this morning I saw him leaving Bella alone in her bed and running all the way here. When he arrived everyone was so happy to see him I blank him out kept sending nasty thoughts which I knew would hurt him. He came over to me to apologise to me I knew I could be mad at him for long so I asked him why he stayed in Forks and watched Bella for a month while we had to leave and couldn't be in contact with her while all along he was watching her I could of done that I did do that.**

**He replied he just wanted to get his head sorted and to see if she was alright didn't try to do anything stupid after he explained I forgave him. **

**BPOV**

**It's been nearly two months since I found out I was pregnant and three month since the love of my life and his family left me. My bump is starting to show Charlie was mad at me at first saying how stupid I was and why didn't I use protection I told him it was a miracle and Edward thought he would never be able to have children due to a illness he had as a child. Then he started saying stupid Cullen gets my baby girl pregnant and runs off I didn't tell him he left me I said his great aunt had died in Australia and they were attending the funeral and didn't know when they be back. **

**I was terrified I didn't know what to do I was having a baby which would most likely be half vampire if not all. I could eat normal human food the baby didn't like it so I was eating blood it looks revolting but didn't taste so bad and it was the only thing I could keep down. People at school have asked who the dad is they didn't believe me that Edward was the dad and he was on a long vacation.**

**As months went by I got bigger and bigger I was the size of a elephant the due date was coming closer and I didn't have a clue were I would this baby so I made a decision that I thought would be best for me, my baby and Charlie and all my friends and went missing I hid out at the Cullen's old house for a few days until some intruders broke in they too was vampires vegetarian ones so I weren't in any danger. I told them I knew all about there kind and I was actually pregnant by one I learnt there name was Summers in total there was four of them they let me move in with them in Seattle and help me fake my death they said they would help me through the birth. **

**The Summers made up of Elizabeth the leader everyone called her Buffy, Angelus her mate and Matthew and his mate Dawn it was kinda funny they had the same names from the Buffy vampire show the were all veggies so I was safe. They had more of there coven in Alaska were we would be moving in a few years after my children where born and I knew what to do they asked me to join there coven even though I was human.**

**The birth of my children came and went fast yes I said children I had four in total two boys and two girls I named the boys Charlie Japer Masen and Carlisle Emmett Masen the girls I named Renesmee Bell Masen and Alice Rose Masen I decided to take Edward birth surname the boy are identical and so are the girls both have bronze hair and a mixture of brown eye with green in them. During the birth I was automatically changed so know I'm a vampire with four children who are six months old but look like they are three they grow about one year every two months.**

**We all have a special power all of them can talk to each other in their minds and read other people minds they got that from there father, the boys can also pick up any other vampires power and use it against them and block their power which they got from me although they can all read each other minds including mine. The girls have the same as the boys and can manipulate anybody into doing what they want it doesn't work on me or the boys its quite fun watching them get what ever they want. My power is self control I don't even have the urge to drink human blood and my eyes are a beautiful golden colour.**

**Years had past the kids were five but looked 14 there growing started to slow when they turned five and have started asking about there father I didn't know what to say so I told them we were moving to a different state. The Summers helped us through a lot the past five years they help me raise the kids and were about to help us move to a whole new state. We were all so excited I was the most I was finally getting to move on.**

**As the children look 14 there features haven't changed much expect the boys look more like Edward with bronze hair and the girls me when I was human there hair is a golden brown we have decided to move to Alaska the Summers are coming with us but we wont be living with them as the house the other part of the coven is not big enough they have found us a nice house near them and two other covens they have known for a long time, I never told them about the Cullen's just that I fell in love with a Vampire and he left me after we had sex. **

**The Summers Coven have helped me through a lot the past five years and I couldn't be more grateful once we have settled in Alaska the Summers are going there own way and hopefully we will meet up again.**

**We had everything packed ready for the trip we were driving up to Alaska. The drive seemed to take forever but once when finally arrived the house which the Summer's found for us was amazing we were going to visit the two other covens tonight we already met the other half of the Summer's before they were also in England waiting for the rest of the Summers to join them.**

**That night for some strange reason I dressed up I put on a mid-length sky blue dress and dressed the boys in matching shirt and jeans they hated me choosing there clothes but to me they were only five I dressed the girls in matching red summer dresses and put there hair into little pigtails. Once we were all dressed we were meeting at one house as the other two covens knew each other and were practically family. We arrived at a beautiful house a women introduce herself as Kate she was beautiful I gestured us into the house once inside we were escorted into the main room were the rest of the coven would be.**

**Kate introduce the rest of the coven Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen they were all beautiful. Before the other coven could introduce themselves I introduce myself and my children as I said are name the Denali Clan all gasped I wonder why until I heard a squeaky voice shouting my name a span around to come face to face with all the Cullen's the room started to spin. Alice and Charlie was by my side in second whereas Renesmee and Carlisle were in a protected crouch in front of me they were about to pounce just as Alice and Charlie were I shouted all there name for them to stop once again everyone gasped probably at the names. As I said the names both my daughter Alice and my best friend answered as did both Carlisle. It was time to explain to both my children and my once family.**

**EPOV**

**I couldn't believe my ears did the new coven just introduce themselves as Masen I didn't catch there first names I was too busy talking as were the rest of my family then the Denali clan gasped and Alice started squeaking she was blocking her mind from me then started chanting Bella Bella I've missed you so much with that I turned around as fast as I could to see the love of my life standing in front of me with four young child looking people around ready to pounce on my family she shouted there names which made us all gasp again when two which I believe to be called Alice and Carlisle didn't back down she called there full names and my Alice and Carlisle answer which everyone giggled a little bit to beside me and Bella who were staring at each other. I was waiting for her to start talking but everyone started at the same time, she screamed for them all to be quite.**

**All I could hear was my families' thoughts and how happy they all were to see Bella again and thinking about the four people that were so protected over her. Alice thought was the bounciest and Jasper had to send calm waves over everyone Bella thank him and waited till everyone had calmed down.**

**BPOV **

**I couldn't believe it all the Cullen's where there now I had to explain to my children and my other family. so I told them to all sit down my children looked at me like I had gone mad and told me in there mind they didn't like the new coven I told them back that the bronze haired one can minds and to shut up and listen to me Edward laugh a gave him a small smile. **

**Here it goes I told everyone not to butt in till I finish and no one is allowed to leave the room till I finished everyone agreed. I started by introducing my children as I said there names each one nodded at the Cullen's and the Denali's I told them they were my children and they were five years old but looked fourteen due to the fact they are vampires, I then told them how I was changed automatically whilst giving birth we then showed them are powers the manipulating didn't work on Edward like it didn't with me I guess it because were there parents. I then told them how the Summers Clan helped me raise my children and find the house here for me I asked them if they had any questions to put their hand up and ask. **

**So now every hand in the room was up I started with Alice as I already knew she knew the children were mine and Edwards. She asked me why I chose the names for my children and thanked me for picking her name for one of them I explained that they are the names from all the people I love and never wanted to forget I said this looking directly at Edward, Alice then tried to ask another I told her we will talk later. I chose Charlie Jasper next he was bouncing in his seat I giggled a little, he asked me how I knew the two coven I explain I only knew the Cullen's he seemed fine but Alice Rose didn't look happy so I asked her next this was the question I dreaded answering but knew someone would ask. Alice Rose asked me if there father was sat in the room with them I answered yes everyone's head shot up it was Renesmee who asked who it was and Carlisle Emmett to answer I was shocked he knew. At once all four of my children ran out of the house I started to get up but they shouted don't follow us I broke down and sobbed dry less tears. Alice, Rose and Esme came over to comfort me but I looked up to hopefully find Edward in the room to explain but he was nowhere to be seen before I asked the Cullen girls said he went off.**

**That was hopefully a longer chapter on my computer the chapters are like two pages but seem smaller. I'm tired and going to bed now hope you enjoy and please review I put to chapters up in one night. **

**I don't know how many more chapters so please let me know what I should put in.**


	4. Chapter 4 AUTHORS NOTE

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm on o journey to travel the world so I wont be able to update for another month or so I'm currently in Miami soaking up the sun and I'll be working my why through America down to Australia then back home to England the journey around the globe will take make at least 2-3 years I will try and update as much as I can on my travels this is the first time I had access to the net since I've been in Miami which has been 2 weeks now thanks for all your patient I will try to update once I'm in Orlando love you all xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone whose been reading this fic but I really don't think im going to finish it, my life at the moment is mad I moving from place to place really from state to state im still travelling America then on 2 Australia. ive just left LA and in Vegas and working my way through ive met some great people and had some great jobs and all the different coffee you can get in LA is amazing. This is the closest ive got 2 a computer in over a month I have part of the next chapter but really don't know when im going to finish it hopefully by the time I get 2 DC which is a long way off yet thanks 2 everyone whose been reading I promise I will get this fic done just don't know when. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I no I said I wouldn't be able to update as I'm touring America I am currently in New York and will be staying here till end of November then flying back to UK to spend Christmas with my family. Here is the next chapter I will be updating at least once a week as I have got access to the net. NEW MOON HITS THE CINEMAS ON 20****TH**** NOVEMBER WHO IS EXCITED. **

**I own nothing unfortunately Stephanie Meyer does**

**Part 4 Revealing All **

**Edward POV**

**I couldn't believe it I've got four kids and my Bella's a Vampire all because I let down my guard. I couldn't stay in the room once Bella told us all about them and what they did to her during birth I fled I couldn't face being in the room I heard everyone thoughts I just couldn't face it. So here I am following my children I don't know were they going it looks like they heading for the lake, I could hear all their thought they couldn't believe their mum had lied about their dad. **

**I stood a little back from my beautiful children the funniest things was I could hear everything they were saying even though they weren't speaking I thought they would have blocked me like Bella can. I think it was Alice Rose who pulled me away from my thoughts by launching herself into my arms dry sobbing my name over and over it felt strange to be called dad, the other three didn't react like Alice Rose. Charlie Jasper launched to attack me while Emmett held him back Renesmee was shouting at me calling me names that my little girl shouldn't know all that I made out was I hate you left our mum to raise us alone. All of a sudden I heard Bella scream stop it only I couldn't see her it was until Alice Rose explained it was through the link what we all shared everyone became quite, Bella asked us all to return to the house and she would answer all our questions but we had to be calm and no shouting or leaving until it was all out in the open. **

**AR POV (Alice Rose)**

**When Charlie J first asked mum if our dad was in the room I was mad then when Emmy answered all that anger seemed to vanish I wasn't mad anymore if felt good. I was talking to my brothers and sister through our link they seemed mad at both mum and dad it feels good to say I actually have a dad. We could all feel someone else in our link and it wasn't mum as we all decided to block her so it must have been dad as soon as I saw him I launched myself into his arms dry sobbing his name over and over it felt good to have my dads arms around me after so long without him I hope he and mum decide to get back together so we can become a family again. I could only hear Charlie J's thoughts after that Ren and Emmy was quite he was chanting over and over that he was going to kill him that next think he's about to attack dad luckily Emmy got hold of him in time his thoughts were still quite then Ren started shouting horrid names to dad Charlie J also quietened down after Ren's outburst we didn't realise that we let our guard down because mum was screaming for all to stop and return to the house.**

**I held hand with dad all the way over asking him were he's been and why he wasn't with us he replied that mum will explain it all to us when we get back to the house and he was the happiest man alive well undead at the moment in time as he had four beautiful children that he thought he would never have. My siblings had there minds blocked from me even Ren which was the first ever I tried breaking it to see it she how she really felt about dad but she wouldn't let her blocked down neither would Emmy or Charlie J, Charlie J let his blocked down for a few minute I told him how I felt then put me own block up before he could say anymore. What happens within these next few hours is going to change all our lives forever.**

**CJ POV (Charlie Jasper)**

**I was so happy back in the house when mum said she knew the Cullen's clan it felt good to know they was more of us out there it wasn't until Ally asked if our dad was in the room and Emm answered that I got real mad. I couldn't believe my mum why did she lie to us all these years I hate her right now it wont last for long but right now I don't want to be near her I just want my brother and my sisters here. I could hear that Ally was the most excited about finding about Edward I refuse to call him dad I know how much she missed him growing up Bell was upset and Emm was just quite which was unusual for him it was like he new as soon as we when into the house that we would find our dad. I could feel him in our link and Ally run over to him dry sobbing his name I smiled at how happy she was then it hit me he left our mum. Next thing I'm real mad Emm could feel it as he griped me before I could attack Edward, Bell then started shouting names at him which took me by surprise the look on Edwards face was horrid and to think that his children put it there calmed me down a bit. We all heard mum shouting for us to stop and come home were she would explain, I could tell she blocked the others off as she said Charlie honey it wasn't his fault. I could only hear Ally's thoughts after that she was mad at me for reacting like that and how could I be so nasty and evil to dad I replied he wasn't my dad she put her own block up before I could say anymore the rest of the way to the house was in silent. I then knew our lives were going to change today for better or worse I was sure yet.**

**Ren POV**

**I was in shock there was no other way to explain it I was angry upset and most of all shocked how could our my lie like that we could have found our dad years ago if she told us about him and the clan the Summers clan would of helped I wish Dawn was here now I miss her. We was all talking through our link then we could feel another presence in their with it wasn't mum so it must have been dad Alice Rose dived into his arms. I could tell that Alice Rose was happy I was partly happy I finally had a dad but I am mad at him were has he been all these year mum has needed him so much as he wasn't there. I was shocked that CJ aimed to attack dad but more shocked with myself and the words that were coming out of my mouth I don't know were they came from but all of a sudden I was screaming horrible name at my dad I stopped when I saw his face if he could he probably be crying. Mum than told us all to return to the house and everything would be sorted. I put a block on my mind from my sibling I could tell that Alice Rose was trying to break it and was worried as it was the first time I put a block up against her I held onto Carlisle Emmett arm I couldn't hear what he was thinking I don't know if he is mad, angry or confused he was just quite I was scared of what the outcome of this meeting could mean it will either make or break my family I no I will be able to forgive mum but what about dad do I want him in my life or not.**

**CE POV (Carlisle ****Emmett)**

**I knew as soon as Ally Rose asked if our dad was in the room I could see CJ's and my own twin at the other side of the room he was looking at mum and only mum like she was and angel I felt happy that the have finally been reunited. I knew part of the story of my parents I over heard telling Buffy and Dawn one night she never mentioned names just that they made love while she was human and her blood drove him crazy so he left for her own safety I didn't no what it meant then but as I grew older I realised what it meant. My dad didn't even know my mum was pregnant before he left I wasn't mad at him which I thought I would have been. So when Bells asked who it was I answered it just came out I never once took my eyes off my dad to see his reaction pure shock was written all over his face and everyone else's I left with my bother and sisters then.**

**We was all talking through our link I could feel my dad there all the way through but it took a while for the other to realise someone else was in the link wit us, Ally Rose was so happy she was hugging dad like he was going to vanish any minute if she let go. I could hear what CJ was about to do I couldn't let him hurt dad so I held him while he lashed out, Bells started saying words that I never thought she knew CJ calmed down when he heard her I think it was from the look on dads face that really calmed him down. We then all heard mum shout for us to come back and she would answer all I question I knew we were going to be in for a long night. I could feel Bells trying to talk to me but I still had my block up and wouldn't let it down I was happy that our dad was finally back in our lives I just hope that mum and him will get back together and we become a family. **

_So there you are I hope you enjoyed it please read and review and if you have any ideas about what else I can put in please let me know I would be most grateful and would use then if the fit the storyline. I back to work tomorrow hopefully I will be able to get more up this week until next time xoxo_


End file.
